jorvikipediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lisa
postać występująca w seriach Akademia Gwiazd, Starshine Legacy, Stajnia Marzeń i Star Stable Online. Jest jedyną postacią w uniwersum, która pojawiła się we wszystkich grach. Należy do Jeźdźców Dusz, jej symbolem jest gwiazda, a koniem Starshine. Posiada moc leczenia ran. Lisa jest odważna, zdeterminowana; słucha rocka i gra na gitarze. Jej matka nie żyje. Lisa pojawi się także w grze Star Stable Run. Akademia Gwiazd Jest postacią grywalną w tej serii. Jej projekt wyglądu jest inny niż w pozostałych seriach, ale mimo różnic jest to prawdopodobnie ta sama postać. Starshine Legacy Tajemnica Gwiezdnych Jeźdźców Lisa jest postacią grywalną w tej części. Lisa przeprowadza się do Jorvik z powodu pracy ojca. Jej pierwsze wrażenie o miasteczku psuje mściwa Sabine, która wciąż jej docina, ale z pomocą Lindy, Anne i Alex udaje jej się pomyślnie przetrwać pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Później, podczas wizyty w stadninie, dziewczyna spotyka chorego konia imieniem Starshine, który ma zostać uśpiony. Zdeterminowana, postanawia udowodnić jego wartość i prosi Hermana, by dał jej i koniowi szansę pokazać swoje możliwości na torze. Niestety, Starshine słabnie po pojawieniu się pana Sandsa, który składa propozycję kupna konia. Herman ją odrzuca, w wyniku czego Sands porywa Starshine, ale zdeterminowana dziewczyna wyrusza mu na ratunek. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że ona i jej koleżanki są Jeźdźcami Dusz. Starshine Legacy: Tajemnice Sosnowego Wzgórza Lisa idzie z Lindą do posiadłości na Sosnowym Wzgórzu, ale zostaje uwięziona w szklarni. Starshine Legacy: The Legend of Pandoria Lisa próbuje uleczyć chorego Concorde'a, a gdy jej się to nie udaje, mówi Anne o tajemniczej polanie i Frippie. Starshine Legacy: The Riddle of Dark Core Pod koniec gry Lisa musi zniszczyć pieczęć w kształcie gwiazdy. Stajnia Marzeń: Jesienny Galop Lisa znajduje się przy starym wiatraku. Prosi gracza o przyniesienie rzepy. Udostępnia bieg wiatraka. Stajnia Marzeń: Zimowy Rajd Lisa stoi niedaleko stadniny Cape Point, udostępnia wyścig po rzece. Stajnia Marzeń: Wiosenna Przygoda Lisa udostępnia trening na wybiegu w Szerokim Brzegu. Stajnia Marzeń: Letnie Zawody Lisa stoi w pobliżu starych bagien i próbuje pomóc w pokrzyżowaniu planów pana Sandsa dotyczących zniszczenia Zamku Hermana. Udostępnia bieg przez stare bagna. Star Stable Online Lisa zaginęła po wyjechaniu w trasę koncertową. Gracz odnajduje Starshine w Urodzajnych Hrabstwach w Zielonej Dolinie, który prosi ją o pomoc w poszukiwaniu Lisy. Wspólnie odnajdują szczelinę pandoryczną, z której dochodzi głos Lisy. Z pomocą Lindy gracz dowiaduje się o Śpiącej Wdowie - magicznym drzewie - i z jej pomocą próbuje uwolnić Lisę z Pandorii. Proceder zostaje przerwany przez Jeźdźców Mroku, którzy więżą konia gracza w pułapce, raniąc go, a samą dziewczynę planują zamknąć w Pandorii. Na szczęście wtedy pojawia się uwolniona Lisa, która przepędza złoczyńców i ulecza naszego konia. Potem gracz pomaga Lisie spłacić dług u Śpiącej Wdowy. Przez jakiś czas, Lisę, Lindę i Alex można spotkać w Centrum Jeździeckim Srebrnej Polany. Po zdobyciu reputacji "Podziwiana" w Kręgu Błyskawicy, Lisa działa w terenie, dlatego gracz jej nie widzi. Lisa wraz z Alex także pomaga graczowi w uratowaniu Justina Moorland z głównej siedziby Dark Core. Po ukończeniu zadań stoi na plaży, niedaleko Stajni Złotych Liści. thumb|Concept art Lisy w Akademii Gwiazd Komiksy Spotlight Lisa bardzo denerwuje się przed przesłuchaniem. W szkole zostaje zaatakowana przez Lilith, co zauważają Kyomi i Kevin. Lisa zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi oraz z Brittany, wspólnie dostają się do Akademii Gwiazd. W drugiej części komiksu Lisa tworzy duet z Kyomi i razem wygrywają festiwal muzyczny. Starshine Legacy Fabuła komiksu przypomina pierwszą część gry, jednak wprowadzono kilka zmian, np. Lisa i Linda ulegają wypadkowi, jadąc na Meteorze uratować Starshine. Na końcu komiksu Lisa ulecza rannego Meteora. Moln över Silverglade Lisa wraca do Stajni Jorvik po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej. Podchodzi do boksu Starshine'a i wyznaje mu, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Potem ruszają na długą przejażdżkę przez Zieloną Dolinę i góry Szarej Rosy. Lisa decyduje się porzucić muzykę i zostać w Jorvik na zawsze. Nagle ich oczom ukazuje się kanion przy stromym zboczu z kilkoma kamieniami runicznymi. Ze środka widać różowe światło. Dziewczyna postanawia to sprawdzić. Tajemniczy blask okazuje się pułapką, zastawioną przez Generałów Garnoka, którzy wysyłają Lisę do świata Pandorii. Ciekawostki * W rosyjskiej wersji językowej Akademii Gwiazd imię Lisy zmieniono na Aurora. * Nazwisko Lisy znane jest z komiksów Starshine Legacy, dzięki jej ojcu, panu Petersonowi. * Jej matka nie żyje. * Urodziła się 27 stycznia w USA, w Teksasie. * Ma 17 lat. * Jej hobby to gra na gitarze i schuffleboard. * Jej ulubioną potrawą jest Tacos al Pastor. en:Lisa sv:Lisa Kategoria:Star Stable Online Kategoria:Starshine Legacy Kategoria:Akademia Gwiazd Kategoria:Stajnia Marzeń Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie